


Middles Fingers like Oprah

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Taken Advantage of, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kind souls are often taken advantage of repeatedly and Grillby sees this happen as a normal patron of his struggles with a volunteer organization demanding more from her close to a deadline.





	Middles Fingers like Oprah

The young woman sat in the back of the bar with a beer beside her computer. There was a mostly empty pitcher as continued to pour for herself instead of going back to the bar every time that she needed a drink. A half-eaten box of fries was sitting behind her computer and she slowly took another drink, her eyes focused on whatever was on the screen.

“Excuse me… it’s getting close to closing time.” Grillby mentioned as he watched her drain the last of the pitcher into the glass and looked up at him from behind her blue glasses. She would never get used to that bartender speaking; he just didn’t look like he should have that ability. The bartender took the empty pitcher and went back to the bar to deal with a few patrons as they closed out their tabs.

Nearly an hour passed, everyone else was gone and Grillby was sweeping up when he heard the furious typing of the woman that sat there all night on her laptop. The beer had long been finished by now and she seemed so into what she was doing that he hadn’t bothered to kick her out. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

“UGH!” The loud exasperated noise came out as she slammed the top screen of her laptop down onto the keys before dragging her fingers over her face. “These… there is just…” the mumbling continued as Grillby slowly made his way over to where she was sitting. He hadn’t stopped his sweeping, just figured she needed a few moments to decompress.

Seems that wasn’t going to happen without her venting though. “So get this… I’m part of a volunteer organization and I’m like… the youngest member at the ripe age of 30.” The bartender nearly scoffed at her age, what would she think if she knew his?

“So this year I’m in charge of making this thing called a yearbook where it goes thru and describes all the events for the year and every FREAKING TIME I make any progress SOMEONE isn’t happy with SOMETHING!” She howled as she grabbed the computer and started to shove it into her bag.

“This time it had to do with the calendar. I mean seriously… it wasn’t even one of the ladies that told me there was a problem with last years format and now that I’m three days from printing I get an e-mail from them saying they want it CHANGED!” Hopping down from her stool she raised both of her hands up into the air, middle fingers displayed proudly.

“You know what I say to that… a middle finger to you… and a middle finger for you… and a middle finger for ALL of you!” Each time she spoke she punctuated it by thrusting her hands into the air as if giving the women that plagued her.

“How long have you been working on it?” The bartender crackled as he leaned up against the broom, allowing the bristles to displace under his weight. This was kind of entertaining to watch his normally business minded patron let loose middle fingers as if she were Oprah Winfrey.

Whirling around in her spot, she seemed to have forgotten that she had an audience and slowly dropped her hands. A flush from anger… or perhaps embarrassment from the sudden display, crossing over her cheeks as she sees the walking bonfire staring at her.

“Two months…” she groaned as she fell back into one of the seats that hadn’t been stacked up onto the table yet. “And this change could mean weeks more of work and there is no promise that even THEN they will like it. I have a normal job… and I’m in college… I can’t keep putting time into this.”

“Perhaps there is an easier solution to it then. How about you open your laptop and we figure it out together?” He gave her a smile, but it was obvious lost on her since she wasn’t used to the displays of emotion from the bartender. Still she nodded her head and whipped out the laptop once more, it hadn’t been powered down so it whirled to life easily.

After bringing up the publisher document she had been working on she went to the pages in question and pointed at the document. Really the solution seemed so simple to Grillby but perhaps it was the deadline or the people or the alcohol that was preventing her from seeing something that could be remedied without much work.

“See if you move this information from this column here… and then add the other stuff they want in the now empty column.” He pointed at her screen as she stared at the flaming finger touching the screen in dumbfounded wonder. “That should make them happy right?”

“Umm…ye… yeah…” her voice was small as the slow realization of the simple solution crossed over her. Grillby clapped her on the shoulder with one of his hands as she made the changes to one of the pages and sent it out for approval. Sure the response wouldn’t come until tomorrow and there were 11 other pages that she would have to fix but the solution prevented her from having to redo weeks’ worth of work.

With the email sent she saved the document and started to shut down the computer. “Thanks for… ya know… not kicking me out and giving me some advice. It’s just this happens all the time. They get on my case for stuff when I’m still working and their retired ya know… I have other obligations…”

Grillby bobbed his head to indicate he understood as she closed the computer and packed it away a second time. Getting to her feet she turned to the bartender and smiled. “Thanks again…” With that she departed, making the bells stationed above the door jingle once more and Grillby smiled. He hoped that they would accept the change as the solution to the problem, perhaps at a later date he could convince her that the club was taking advantage of her generous spirit… but for now he would be satisfied with alleviating one small problem from the ever growing issues she seemed to come in with.


End file.
